The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus ‘Gandini Santiago’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Gandini Santiago’. ‘Gandini Santiago’ is a new cultivar of hardy hibiscus grown for use as a landscape plant.
‘Gandini Santiago’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a nursery bed that had been planted with seeds of unnamed plants of Hibiscus syriacus in Girona, Spain in 2002.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting in Oudenbosch, The Netherlands in September of 2009 under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by grafting and softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.